the socks on my feet
by Green Gravity
Summary: Princess Lucy, a beautiful wonderful girl meets Natsu Dragneel, a stubborn, dense, caring, funny idiot who has a major fetishes with dragons and socks. Put those two together, you get a delicious spicy hot chicken. And let's just say when those two met, everything just went downhill from there. NaLu :-)
1. Chapter 1

**KYA! I just created this all new story about Natsu and Lucy, now should I be ashamed. Hell to the no, since I have nothing to do I just decided to create an all refreshing story full with NaLu. Ya know, this story may be a cliché story though, just to let you know. But I just really need to create this story before I forget it. Thanks for watch Fairy Tail (for like the hundredth time) I wanted to create this story. It was all due to the book (Seven Realm Series) that I created this cute story. Now enough blabbering for me, let's get on to my new story.**

**Inspired by: The Seven Realm Series and Fairy Tail**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail does not belong to me, sadly but is belongs to the rightful owner Hiro Mashima. The Seven Realm Series is created by Cinda Chima Williams.**

* * *

Natsu despises the king of Fiore and his little daughter too. The king is evil, menacing demon that will pay for what he had done to Natsu's family; he will defiantly pay. The king made Natsu and his family suffered for three or two months if you've been estimating, to be specific, the Dragneels house had been burned down. Nobody knows what the reason was and why did it happen except for Natsu's parents. They were homeless, hungry, dehydrated, and were cold. Sometimes they would eat things out the dumpster and didn't know what that was. The demon king has to pay for what he'd done, he has to. Natsu and his family didn't deserve this; they never have done anything wrong to upset the king. Heck, Natsu didn't even know the king except he was a cold-hearted man with nothing to please but himself.

Natsu sighed to himself, exasperated. He's still thinking about the past. His mother always use to complain about he should get over it, but can you blame him? Natsu did not tolerate King Jude's actions. Look all around Fiore, many people are suffering day by day, and it seems to Natsu that King Jude don't give a damn. Luckily, Natsu and his family had a place they can stay. It wasn't actually a house they can sleep in, more like a hotel, but it was a camp.

It was the Fairy Tail camp.

Ever since that tragedy happen to Natsu's family, the owner of the camp found them wandering in the streets covered in disgusting things. They reeked with sweat, dirt and surprisingly blood. Don't ask why, it just happens. The owner of the camp, Makarov, was super nice and was very excited that he found some new people to join his camp. And so, Natsu's family stayed at the camp for months. Natsu already made new fantastic friends and so did his sister, Wendy. His pet, Happy, and his little sister's pet, Carla, made new friends also. Natsu was very happy that he and his family stayed at this camp. He never wants to leave Fairy Tail; even if you give Natsu a thousand jewels he will never leave Fairy Tail. Natsu do mean never.

Wendy opens the door and enters Natsu's room. Her eyes gleamed with happiness and she wondered where her brother was. He wasn't at breakfast nor was he with Gray. Her mother is worried sick about him and if he doesn't get here soon – Grandine (Wendy and Natsu's mother) would make a huge gigantic fit.

"Natsu-_nii_," Wendy said. Her eyes were glancing around room, finding any clues about her brother's absence. She bit her lower lip, arms roughly crossed; his room is such a mess. Clothes everywhere, books on the floor, she even found a slice of bread on top of the counter.

_He is so messy,_ Wendy thought, _Mama Grandine is going to burst once she sees his room._

"Natsu-_nii_, where are you?" Wendy questions, "Mama Grandine is going to burst if you don't show up for lunch." Still there was no answer.

Wendy huffs, "He is such an idiot."

"Who's an idiot?" At the sound of his voice, Wendy instantly turns around. There was her brother Natsu staring down at Wendy, eyebrows raised in confusion. Wendy wet her lips, arms still crossed, and squints at her brother.

"What?" Natsu asked. He hates it when Wendy looks at him like that, like he was a madman roaming in a camp.

"Where were you?" Wendy asks hands finally at her sides. Her eyes were squinted and her foot tapped constantly to annoy her brother.

Natsu scratched the back of his head, "I was in Fiore with Lisanna." Natsu winced as he watched the corners of Wendy's mouth formed a smirk.

"Oh you were with Lisanna-_san _eh," Wendy said. Her voice not hiding her amusement; Natsu shrugged his shoulders. His cheeks were tinted pink but hid his face under his scarf. Wendy giggled softly; her brother did have a way with the ladies.

"Anyway," Wendy said tired of the conversation already. She fiddled with her golden necklace her mother gave her. "Mama Grandine wanted you in the kitchen, now. If you don't go she will make a fit."

Natsu nodded before heading out the door. His sister following his trail, so he won't runoff again. She wasn't in the mood to go look for him again.

***~*O_O ~*~ /O_O/**

Lucy sighed to herself. Why did she have to go through all these things? She didn't want to wear these stupid frilly pink dresses. She doesn't even want to get married. She's only seventeen years old, to her perspective, marriage was stupid. Why should she have to go through all this pain because of a stupid political arranged marriage? If only her mother was here, she would give her bashful smile, and let Lucy marry the she loves. Since Lucy's mother past away two or three months ago, she has to go through some dumb political marriage. She has to marry the Prince of Arden; she bet fifty jewels that he's a pain in the ass. Lucy assumes that he's a spoiled little brat with nothing better to do.

Lucy sighs to herself, "Mama, why do I have to go through this political marriage."

Lucy wanted to married someone who loves her, and would go all around the world to find her. But she can't have that, can she? No, she cannot have that. Why couldn't she be a princess in one of her romantic novels? She wants to find love at first sight, but love at first sight doesn't exist anymore.

Will she ever find someone she truly loves?

"Princess," Valerie said as she closed the door behind her. "Your father is calling you."

Lucy nodded. Valerie was one of the royal kingdom's maids. She was willing to leave her family behind to work here at the royal palace. Lucy really did regret it because Valerie was only eighteen years old. She was one year older than Lucy and she left her family behind her. Lucy could never make that brave decision Valerie committed. But after Levy, Valerie is Lucy's best friends in the kingdom. She's the only girl Lucy can talk to about how she felt.

Valerie walked towards Lucy, her eyes trailing towards the blonde dress. Lucy smiled at her trying to hold her embarrassment. It was a beautiful pink and white ball gown dress; it was decorated with lace and a sweet heart neckline. Lucy's shoes were sliver and a flower was planted on top.

Valerie smiled gracefully; she took a curtsy towards the princess. "Well you look amazing." Valerie said. Her hand wrapped Lucy's hair in a beautiful bun and planted her crown at the top.

Lucy smiled. She was so lucky to have Valerie with her. "Well I do feel sick to my stomach," Lucy said. Valerie laughed and Lucy smiled once more. Valerie finally did the finishing touches to her hair before backing away. The rest of the maids did the same thing before curtsy and walked out the door.

Valerie crossed her arms and titled her head. "Sweet Honey those maids are gone. They are so annoying, don't ya think."

Lucy laughed her first laugh of the day. "Valerie, don't say that." Valerie shrugged her shoulders before sitting on the couch.

"Do I really have to go through this?" Lucy asked. Valerie nodded. Lucy pouted, arms folded and eyes closed. She took one deep breath before letting that breath go.

"Let's go Valerie," Lucy said, frowning. "Let's go meet my future husband.

***~*/O_O/ _*~***

Lucy and Valerie walked down the halls. Valerie glanced at Lucy whose face still had a frown. She sighed.

"Lucy, don't worry. I bet he's a great guy," Valerie said holding the princess's hand.

Lucy smiles, "I hope you're right."

Valerie and Lucy finally made it to there destination. Valerie knocked on the wooden door and answering, "It's Valerie and Princess Lucy." The door swung open, as followed, Valerie grabbed Lucy's hand before walking in. The dining place looked amazing; it was the most beautifulness thing Valerie has ever seen. The curtains were pulled to the side, showing the bright blazing sun. Roses were place everywhere in the room; the table had a lot of fresh foods ready to be served.

But in the corner of Valerie's eye, she spotted the Prince of Arden. And he was cute; his hair was jelled and black. He has crystal blue eyes that were dying into your soul. He was wearing a regular tuxedo, and he was sitting across from his mother, the Queen of Arden. Valerie, for some reason, has this suspicion about the prince. He seems so dangerous; you might call it, to Valerie's perspective.

"Well isn't he cute," Valerie whispered to Lucy. Lucy nodded at her and gave her hand a little squeezed.

"You may go now Valerie," King Jude said. Valerie bowed before letting go of Lucy's hand. Lucy walked towards the prince and sat next to him. Valerie opens the door before closing it behind her.

_Be careful Lucy_, Valerie thought as she walked. _I don't trust that guy. _

**_ ~*~ O_O ~O~*o***

Natsu sighed as he cleaned the dishes. Why did he have to wash everyone's plates? Why couldn't they do it by themselves? He has to do everything around the camp.

"Hey Natsu," Mirajane said before grabbing the boy's full attention. "You can leave it. I can do it the rest."

Natsu wanted to runoff and kiss Mirajane on the cheek, but he knew he cannot do that. His mother would at him for making Mirajane do all the work. And Natsu, for one, does not want to hear it. He waved his hand dismissively at her.

"It's okay. I can handle it," Natsu said. Mirajane walked towards Natsu. She grabbed the sponge and the dirty place out of Natsu's hand, and she began cleaning it.

"Mira-_san_," Natsu said. Mirajane narrowed her eyes dangerously at Natsu. She wanted to do some type of work. She was already used to the pile of work she does everyday. It felt weird to her that she's not doing anything, for once.

"Go Natsu," Mirajane said, "and if your mother complains, tell her I told you can leave your chores."

Natsu nodded but before ha can leave; he gave Mira-_san _a kissed on the cheek. He finally ran off somewhere else.

Mirajane rolled her eyes before saying, "Idiot."

**O_O' *~* :P :) O_O**

Lucy came into her room slamming the door behind her. Valerie jumped at the sound of her voice. She could tell Lucy was mad because Lucy took her shoes off and threw across the room. The shoe was heading towards Valerie's direction. Valerie shrieked before running off. The shoe landed on the wall, well, the heel part of the shoe. Valerie pivoted her head toward the shoe and then back at Lucy.

"Ya know," Valerie said pointing at Lucy as if she did a crime, "ya could have killed me."

Lucy muttered threats about the Prince of Arden. "Sorry Valerie. I'm just not in a mood because of that stupid prince."

Valerie passed Lucy her regular t-shirt and jeans. She gave Lucy a sympathetic smile before asking, "How was he like?"

Lucy stared at her as she tore her dress off. Valerie winced inside. Yep, Lucy was defiantly mad.

"He was such a jerk-face. His name is Daniel and he kept whispering ignorant things about my dress. I really didn't care about that but he kept talking about how such a filth Fiore is."

Valerie gasped as Lucy added, "Wait there's more. He started to elaborate on how Fiore is stupid and such. He even whispered dirty talks in my ears."

Valerie looked like she was ready to punch someone. Lucy raised her hands to stop Valerie.

Valerie sat on Lucy's bed and she asked, "Did he get down on one knee and ask you to marry you."

Lucy shook her head in disapproval. Valerie frowned. Her poor friend had to go through such of a disaster. Lucy grabbed her sweater and pulls the hood on her head.

Valerie finally stood up. "Where are you going?"

Lucy opens the door before shouting, "I am going to take a little stroll!"

Valerie sighed as the door closed. She muttered to herself, "What am I going to do with her?"

**:P O_O ~*~ *** XD**

Lucy sat on the grass where she can get some shade from the tree. She wrapped her arms around her knees and laid her head on her knees. Her hood was still on her head and she was wearing sunglasses so nobody can tell she was the Princess of Fiore.

"Why," Lucy muttered, "why did this have to happen to me." Lucy's arms tighten around her knees.

Someone sat next to Lucy; Lucy cracked open one eye to see who it was. It a guy and better yet, he wasn't Prince Daniel which was a good thing.

"Who are you and why are sitting next to me?" Lucy asked. She watched the boy grin which warmed Lucy's heart for a moment. For some reason she felt comfortable around the guy, like she was safe from any other whimsical things.

"I can't leave a pretty lady by herself, can I?" The boy said. Lucy sat up straight and bites her lower lip in appraisal. He was very good-looking to Lucy's perspective. He was tan, have pink hair which was weird; he has a masculine body and beautiful onyx eyes.

"My name is Natsu," Natsu said still grinning like a fool. But for some reason, he actually felt nice to talk to even though she just met him.

"Well Natsu, why is your hair pink?" Lucy questions as she pointed her finger towards his pink hair. She swore she saw Natsu's eye twitched. But Natsu let out a light laugh.

"Why are your eyes brown?" Natsu asked. Lucy had the urge to smack him upside his head but didn't.

Lucy arched an eyebrow, her lips pressed together before speaking, "I was born this way."

"Same here,"

"Really."

Natsu nodded. Lucy laughs before saying, ""That's so weird."

Natsu smiles at her. For the rest of the afternoon, Lucy and Natsu kept talking about crazy things. They made each other laugh and smile; it was like they were the perfect couple. All day, Lucy felt like she was floating in the air. Natsu warmed her heart and she was glad she ran out of the palace.

"Well I have to go," Lucy said. Natsu frowns at her. Lucy smiles at him thinking she can come back tomorrow. As if Natsu read her thoughts, he asked, "Are you coming back tomorrow?"

Lucy bit her lower lip before smiling gleefully. "Yes I come back tomorrow. Same spot?"

"Same spot."

Lucy smiles; she stood up from the grass and brushes the leaves off of her. She was about to walk away before Natsu asked, "What is your name?"

Lucy froze in spot; she couldn't tell him her real name. He was the first friend Lucy ever talked to behind Levy and Valerie. But he was so different from them. Lucy knows they just met but she can't shake off the feeling that he understood her. This was a first to Lucy.

Lucy pivoted her body around and said, "My name's Hannah." Natsu waved Lucy goodbye. He shouted as she ran, "See you tomorrow Hannah!"

Lucy ran back into the palace and hid behind ornaments, so the guards won't catch her. Lucy ran into her room where Valerie stood reading a book. She slams the door behind her; Lucy's back on the door.

Valerie smiled before putting her novel down her lap. "So how was your walk?"

Lucy bit her lip before smiling gracefully at Valerie. Valerie knew she had met someone on the way. Lucy finally said, "It was an amazing walk."

* * *

**A/N: So how's that for my first story. It took me like two hours to type this down guys. This is about like seven pages. But I hope you like chapter one of the story. I calling this story "the sock on my feet," don't ask why, I just want a weird title. I apologize for any grammatical mistakes. Please favorite/follow the story. Review please. You know you want to. **

**Chapter 2 will come soon! Bye.**

**Green Gravity**


	2. Chapter 2

**OMG, I updated the socks on my feet. I saw ya'll reviews and it was amazing. Each and ever review made me smile gleefully. I also loved the people who favorites the story; I only have five favorites, but its good for a start. So ya'll ready for chapter two on the socks on my feet. Oh and hey, leave me alone, I just love making weird titles. Maybe I should make Natsu wear these crazy socks in this story. So here's chapter two.**

**Disclaimer: I love Fairy Tail, like hell I will own this show. This show rightfully belongs to my best buddy, and troll, Hiro Mashima. **

_Previously on the socks on my feet_

_Valerie smiled before putting her novel down her lap. "So how was your walk?" _

_Lucy bit her lip before smiling gracefully at Valerie. Valerie knew she had met someone on the way. Lucy finally said, "It was an amazing walk." _

**O_O :) *~* *_*'**

Valerie smiled at her best friend; Lucy must've met someone on the way; she just have to. Valerie stood up from the couch and sat next to Lucy, who was currently on the bed, smiling like an idiot, blushing furiously, and kept fingering with her jewelry. Valerie considered Lucy as her best friend not only a princess, but she cannot help that Lucy met a person on the way from her stroll.

Valerie arched an eyebrow, her lips twitched into a grin. "Who was the special guy?"

Lucy furrowed her eyebrows, lips pressed together in a thin line. Valerie could tell from that expression that Lucy was confused (and she is). Valerie rolled her eyes, clutching her romance novel tightly against her chest.

"You did meet someone along your walk…right?" Valerie asked. Lucy blinked once, then twice, and then thrice. Her lips made an "O" shape once she finally realized what Valerie was talking about. Lucy blushes a little. She is so going to be embarrassed once she tells Valerie who she met.

"I did," Lucy replied her eyes suddenly landed on the floor. Valerie raised both eyebrows, tapping her book in a wistful manner. Lucy could tell she was getting impatient.

Lucy waited until Valerie asked, "So was the guy cute."

Lucy nodded before speaking, "He was so cute. At first, I was very warily of him, thinking he was another guard trying to take me back to the palace, but I realized he was a regular guy. He was so cute, and I felt like he knew everything about me. And his smile, oh my god, his smile; his toothy tantalizing smile. It could light up the whole entire world; he just left a bubbly felling in my heart after speaking to him."

Valerie could just squeal the whole entire time. All ever she could think about was _that _guy. She thinks it would be so wonderful if she could ever meet him. Lucy seems so happy that she made a new friend. Lucy gazed at the floor, her pinky toes collapsing together. Lucy bit her bottom lip waiting for Valerie's response. Her heart was hammering like a thousand miles. Lucy was sure that her cheeks were rosy pinky, for she felt her cheeks warmed up.

Valerie pushed her romance novel forward, showing Lucy eagerly. She was very hungry to tell her about her book, and Valerie thirsted for romance. "OMG. You two are so like the characters from my novel. A girl going out for a walk and she met a guy along away, who could be her soul-mate?"

Valerie nudged Lucy's elbow, as if she was trying to interrogate Lucy. Lucy contemplated on Valerie's words.

_Natsu can be my soul-mate. There is no way…right? I mean – I just only met the guy, so he cannot be the one I'm in love with. _Lucy thought.

"Valerie there is no way Natsu can be my soul-mate," Lucy answered her eyes stared into her best friend's green ones. "I mean – I just only met the guy. Of course I'm happy that I met him, but I just don't think he is the right one for me. I mean I like him as a friend kind of way, but I don't _love_ him."

Valerie smiled had suddenly disappeared for a moment then slowly resurfaced. She stood up from the bed and walked in front of Lucy. Her hands still wrapped around her novel. She pointed at Lucy and said, "Ya never know Lucy because love has its own crazy way of doing things."

**_ :P $_$ XD**

Natsu smiled as he walked into the kitchen. He felt happy that he met a new friend. He just cannot stop whispering her name over and over again: Hannah, Hannah. Natsu walked towards the kitchen, and as soon as he opened the door, he heard his mother and his father arguing. Natsu leaned his ear over the door, trying his best so he could listen to the dispute.

"No, Grandine, we cannot tell the child that he's a dragon wizard. The Phantom clan will kill him!" Igneel exclaimed his eyes narrowing dangerously at his wife. He sat in the stool, fidgeting in his seat as he watched the dark blue hair women desperately sobbing. Grandine cleaned one more plate before facing her husband. Her lips were pressed together and her eyes were blotted with pink. She looked kind of flustered.

"Honey, I cannot keep this secret anymore," Grandine said, desperately trying to fight the tiredness of her voice, "He's a dragon wizard and so is his sister. We used to be dragon wizards, so why can't we tell him. I'm sick of this secret, and he's finally old enough to know."

Igneel's eyes soften at his wife. He was trying his best to protect him. All his life, him and Grandine was trying to protect him and his little sister. But he just cannot reason the fact that the Phantom clan will kill him. Him and his little sister, it just wasn't right. Igneel won't know what to do if he and she died, and he knew Grandine knew that, at least he thinks he does.

"Honey," Igneel answered as he wrapped his arms around his wife's waist. Grandine laid her head on Igneel's chest. She could feel his heart beating in an odd speed, like he was nervous. "We cannot tell him yet nor her. If we do then the Phantom clan will know and alert the King Jude. And you know King Jude will order his guards to come down and killed every dragon wizard there is to it. He's been doing that ever since his wife died."

Grandine sobbed quietly, her heart aching and her head throbbing. Maybe her husband was right; maybe it was best not to tell him yet.

"You're right," Grandine said finally after a couple of seconds. Grandine sniffed in her husband's odor: sweat, pine sticks, leaves and smoke. "I just hope _he _doesn't found out neither his _sister_ that they are dragon mages; maybe the last dragon wizards that's left in Fiore."

Natsu finally took his ear off the door. He couldn't help but think he was and who the heck was his sister.

_What do you mean the last dragon wizards in Fiore? What are dragon mages? _Natsu thought. Natsu run his fingers through his salmon hair. Natsu was going to find out who _he _was.

**O_O XD ~*~ :-) /O_O? /**

Valerie sighed; she wants to meet this _Natsu_ so bad. She wants to know if Natsu is Lucy's soul-mate. As Valerie is before, she thirsts for romance. She really just loves love. Valerie adjusted her reading glasses, flipping to the next page of her shoujo manga.

_This guy just might later on win Lucy's heart. _Valerie thought. _Until then, I just have to keep continuing bother Lucy until I meet this guy. _

There was a knock on the door. Valerie stood up from her bed and swung the door open. There was Lucy and Levy smiling at Valerie, well, only Levy. Lucy was just protesting like a child, a pout spreading across the girl's features. Valerie took off her glasses and arched an eyebrow. Her book still in her hand.

"Why is Lucy pouting like a little kid?" Valerie asked. Levy smiled at her and swiftly enters Lucy's room (Valerie was just occupying it). Levy pulled a strand of her hair behind her ear, and sat on the couch. Valerie, who was slightly confused, soon followed Levy's movements. Lucy just stood their in front of her friends, arms crossed, and a glowered face held in place.

"Lucy just told me that she met a guy," Levy said rubbing her shoulders, "Well I, for one; want to meet this very special guy." Levy stared at Valerie as she waited for an answer. Valerie pondered a minute before setting her manga on the small table in front of them. Valerie rubbed her temple, but a smile played on her lips.

"I want to meet him too." As soon as Levy heard those words, she stood up from the couch and glared at Lucy.

Lucy blinked at them before asking, "What in blazes do you think that I will allow you two to meet Natsu?"

Valerie and Levy shrugged their shoulders as if it were obvious. "We are your friends," They said in unison. Lucy sighed; she did want her friends' approval of Natsu. _Levy and Valerie always have these sudden instincts if I'm friends with the right people. _Lucy thought. But did she really want them to meet Natsu? Valerie is like a beast; she will most defiantly rip of your head if you say or do something to Lucy if you make her cry.

Lucy finally gave up on her thoughts. She finally said, "Fine let's go meet Natsu. But just so you know, he doesn't know who I really am. So pretend you know me as Hannah; a regular girl who's in the _Marisa Pines Camp_."

The two nodded before heading out with Lucy. Lucy grabbed her sweater and her sunglasses.

_Lucy_, Valerie thought, _he better be a nice guy, or I will tear him apart. _

***o*o*O*o*O**

Natsu waited for Hannah to show up at the tree they met yesterday. But for some reason, Natsu kind of felt nervous, like he was getting eat up by butterflies. What do they call it? Butterfly in our stomachs Natsu sat there on the grass, waiting. Maybe occupying his mind might work, like thinking about the argument between his parents. He wondered what that was all about. Who is this dragon wizard? And why are his parents afraid to tell him he's a wizard? What does King Jude ahs to do with it? And what do they mean that King Jude will order the guards to kill the dragon wizard. Maybe he should-.

"Hey Natsu," Hannah said. Natsu stared up at Hannah, arched an eyebrow as he suddenly saw another pair of friends beside her.

Natsu pointed at the two friends and asked, "Who are they?"

Hannah glances at her two friends before smiling back at Natsu. "These are my two friends. Levy and Valerie; sorry, they suddenly wanted to meet you."

Valerie and Levy sat next to Natsu; he two of them staring at him. Valerie and Levy exchanged glances which Natsu didn't like. Was he being interrogated or something?

"Um," Levy and Valerie stood up from the grass before nodding at each other.

"You are a good guy!" Valerie and Levy yelled in unison. Natsu furrowed his eyebrows, slightly confused on what's going on; he watched as Hannah face-palmed. He gave the two friends in front of him a toothy grin. One of his trademarks.

"Um, so I've been told," Natsu answered dumbfounded. Levy and Valerie nodded at him once more before patting Hannah's shoulder.

"Ya'll enjoy your little conversation now," Valerie said. Levy waved Hannah and Natsu goodbye before grabbing Valerie's arm. They walked away from the duo sitting on the grass. Hannah sighed; she cannot believe the two idiots will just embarrass her like that.

"Sorry about that," Hannah said as she glared at Valerie and Levy walking away while humming. "My friends are pretty much idiots." Natsu laughed, he was glad he can chat with Hannah for a little bit. There was a thick silence between the two. The silence seems to Hannah, that it could be cut by a knife. Hannah glanced at Natsu; he seems a little off.

"Natsu, are you okay?" Hannah asked concern for the boy, "I mean –you seem like something on your mind."

Natsu shrugged his shoulders before replying, "Its nothing. Now let's talk."

***)*(~*~) (O_O?) :P :) **

Lucy came into her room; smiling brightly with her conversation with Natsu. As she opens the door to her room, she saw Valerie and Levy chatting amongst their selves. Levy and Valerie were holding a romance novel, it read _Scribbler of Dreams._ Levy and Valerie kept chatting about the book that they didn't even notice Princess Lucy came in the room. As Lucy strolls her way into the bathroom, Valerie spotted her. She immediately dropped the book, and bowed to the Princess.

"Sorry Princess Lucy, I was just talking to Levy," Valerie stated, "I didn't even notice you came in the room."

Lucy smiled at Valerie; she waved her hand dismissively at her. She walked into the bathroom, took all her clothes off, and started to take a nice hot long shower. Lucy closed the faucet before grabbing her towel and wrapped it around herself. Lucy's mind kept wandering over to a pink friend. Heck, Lucy can only see a blur of pink, or spot something pink. If she even sees the color of pink, she will be thinking of Natsu.

Lucy smiled' her cheeks tinted with pink. Lucy touched her cheeks and fiddled through her blonde wet hair. She giggled.

"Oh Natsu," Lucy muttered, " _I'm very happy that I met you._"

* * *

**I hope you like chapter 2! Please review and favorite/follow this story. Also, spread the word to other fanfiction people you know to read this story. Oh my beloved story. Review, you know you want to.**

**Chapter 3 coming soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Mother of Pearl, I didn't update in awhile. I was supposed to update the socks on my feet a long time ago. I have no excuses why I was absent it was just that I was lazy. I'm a female who never really update in her stories really. I haven't had much reviews lately in the story, I was hoping I can achieve a lot of reviews. I want this story to be amazing for the readers. So please review and favorite this story. This story is just about a princess whose marriage is a political and she only wanted to marry someone she loves. So she met a dragon prince who has some weird fetish with socks. I want this story to be weird and unique. But their will be times when drama will occur. I just haven't put drama in yet, but later in the chapters their will be. **

_**Lucy 101, my fellow reviewer who suggest that Natsu should be a street thug, you're so correct. I think that will be a great idea somehow in the story since Natsu can be very similar to Han Alister. Great thinking Lucy 101. I love that idea. **_

_**Black Phoenix: I just wanted to let you know that your stories are amazing. My favorite one-shot from you is "stick out my tongue" apparently that story has a lot of favorites right now. So anyone, please check out that one-shot. She may have grammar mistakes but it was still a lovely story. She said she typed this one-shot on her phone. Please check out that awesome story. **_

_**I dedicate this chapter to Lucy 101 (for the great idea) and Black Phoenix for always PM me that this story is amazing. **_

**Anyways, hope you like the chapter and for the disclaimer – if you actually believe that I own Fairy Tail and the Seven Realm Series then you're dead wrong. FT rightfully belongs to Hiro Mashima and the Seven realm Series belongs to my favorite author: Cinda Chima Williams.**

**Chapter 3 is here!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Uh Natsu, I've been wondering…what's with the socks?" Lucy asked, staring at the green and pink socks on his feet. Sure Natsu was wearing shoes though the socks just stand out; it was like the sun that shines brightly in the sky. She always saw him with some crazy socks on, but she thought; that's how it always is when he meets someone. But it seems to her that he has some weird fetish with socks. They only met like three weeks ago and she was meaning to ask him this question. Natsu turned his head towards Hannah's direction (Lucy) staring straight at her. Lucy bit her lip in approval. Natsu was handsome. But his eyes were the best of them all Lucy thinks. His onyx eyes were so _sexy_ – I mean just look at them – she can't help it if she stares. His eyes just seem like its boring into the girl's soul. Lucy silently chewed her lower lip.

Natsu cocked his head to the side which made Lucy's heart did a little dance. Warmth was filled in Lucy's creamy cheeks; she didn't know why she was blushing. She only met the guy and she's already blushing like crazy.

"What about the socks?" Natsu asked. His shoe clung onto the dirt; Natsu kicked the dirt and then started to brush dirt of his shoe. Lucy pursed her lips (she was still blushing) and blinked as if it were obvious.

"Why do always were these crazy socks?" Lucy asked while Natsu just raised an eyebrow, "I mean is that one of your fetishes." Natsu bit his lower lip before chuckling which embarrassed Lucy.

"W-Why are you laughing?" Lucy asked. Natsu stared at Lucy, eyes dangerous to look, Lucy gulped. Natsu ruffled Lucy's hair before standing right in front of her.

"These socks..." Natsu pointed at them, "…are amazing. You're right; socks are one of my weird fetishes. Everyone has some weird fetishes, so what's yours?"

Lucy pointed to herself making sure she was talking to her. Natsu nodded at her while Lucy hummed. She was thinking and now that she's totally in thought, she doesn't have any weird fetishes. She stared at Natsu, cocking her head to the side, and gave him a smile.

"I guess I don't have one," Lucy stated simply. Natsu stared at her, wide eyes, his heart easily breaking. Apparently Lucy doesn't have any weird fetishes. She's been locked in the palace for a long time. Natsu shrugged his shoulders.

"Okay so how bout your friends. Do you even have any other friends?" Natsu asked. Lucy raised a brow, was he trying to push her limits? You can't just say something like that; it's rude towards Lucy's perspective.

"Is that supposed to be an ignorant question or what?' Lucy asked. Her hands now on her hips giving the boy a narrow-eyed glare.

"No I didn't mean it like that. I just want to know if you have more friends to talk to because I want to meet them other than those two. What's their name by the way – Valerie and Levy you say." Natsu said rubbing his chin. Lucy smiled at him – he only met Valerie and Lucy like about a few days ago when they were really eager to meet this guy. Valerie even say that can be her _soul mate_.

_Valerie can think crazy things,_ Lucy thought.

"No those are the only two I've been friends with. I don't make friends that much," Lucy said averting gaze from Natsu. Natsu face fell before grinning like an idiot.

"Well Hannah, today's your lucky day because you just earned a new friend. That's me if you're wondering," Natsu said pointing to himself. Just as Lucy thought her blushing stop, warmth filled her cheeks again. Natsu was just too sweet and Lucy was really glad she met him. Natsu sat back down on the grass, next to Lucy.

"Why don't I take you to the Aquarium," Natsu said. Lucy's eyes beamed with a excitement and lips twitched into a gigantic smile. The Aquarium; she never been to the Aquarium. Was that where fishes, sharks, dolphins, are in? It has to be; she always wanted to go to the Aquarium. But because of this stupid political marriage she couldn't go. Speaking of political marriage, she has to meet with Prince Daniel again tonight. His family has to discuss the wedding and what gown she has to wear.

Lucy's smile dropped. That means she can't attend the Aquarium with Natsu. Why do bad things always happen to her?

"Sorry Natsu I can't," Lucy said. Natsu didn't say anything; tears started to swell up in Lucy's eyes.

_I think I made him angry,_ Lucy thought.

"Well how about Sunday?"

"Huh?"

"We go to the Aquarium Sunday and you can bring your friends along," Natsu said giving her a wide grin. Lucy wiped the tears from the corner of her eye. She bit her lower lip them smiled graciously.

"Sure can't wait,"

**O_O :P _ Q~Q $%**

"So Prince Daniel, how are you going to get rid of the King of Fiore?" Liyori asked. Liyori was Prince Daniel guards, well, personal guards. Liyori has long wavy purple hair with intense hazel eyes. Her lips were pink but wearing her lipstick covers her lips with red. She has beautiful brown skin and her hair was pulled into a nice neat bun. She was wearing armory (since she was one of the guards) and she got down on one knee. The Prince of Arden and the loyal guard was quietly chatting in the dining hall.

"How you say," Daniel said with a smirk. There was an evil glint in his blue eyes. "…by marrying his spoil little daughter once I do that then I think of a plan to get rid of them. Because once I marry her then Fiore is already mine; all I have to do is poison the two royals. Then my family and I conquer Fiore and then soon the other countries."

Liyori smiled dangerously at her beloved prince. "Huh nice plan, so am I invited to the wedding?"

Daniel raised an eyebrow before adding, "Of course you are. You're one of my loyal guards aren't you?"

Liyori stood up from the floor. She nodded – bowing bashfully – the prince was no _is_ her long time crush. Though her heart did break when she heard the news he was getting married. She just wishes she was that idiot princess to marry her prince. Despite the prince going to get rid of her, she will like to enjoy the time being if she was that idiot princess. Luckily Daniel is not marrying her because he loves her. He's marrying her to conquer Fiore.

"Prince Daniel," Liyori said gaining his attention. She gave an exasperated sigh. "Just don't fall in love with her, or your plan will fail."

Daniel nodded while Liyori gave a huge smile. She kissed him on the cheek while her cheeks were tinted with red. She pulled away before running off. Warmth filled Daniel's cheeks.

"I won't fall in love with her," Daniel muttered, "because I'm already falling for you."

** #$%^&*!**

"Uh Mira-_nee_, have you seen Natsu?" Lisanna asked. She was looking for him; she hasn't seen him in a while. Every time she wanted to hang out with him, he always says he has something to do. No matter how many times she asked him where's he's going, he never would answer her. She likes the idiot and she's trying tell him how she feels for him. Ever since he came to the Fairy Tail Camp, she would always be the first one playing with him. She would always teases him if he always blushing around her. She just hopes he's not _meeting _with some other girl.

"No haven't seen him," Mirajane said. Lisanna nodded at her walking away from the laundry room. Where is the idiot? Maybe she should ask Gray; they always hang around each other, and besides, both of them are idiots – don't idiots think _alike_.

"Gray," Lisanna said as she knocked on Gray's door. Nobody answered; all she heard was a thick silence. Lisanna groans before softly kicking the door.

It was open.

Well Lisanna can tell you one thing; Gray and Natsu totally think alike. They both have one messy room. There were rip up t-shirts, newspapers, magazines, etc. And Lisanna thinks she just stepped on his underwear.

Lisanna picked up a magazine that was not ripped. She opens the magazine and skim through it. She instantly dropped the magazine

_Well Gray has one dirty mind. _Lisanna thought.

It was magazine with nude models on it. Lisanna was traumatized, and now she knows not to go through Gray's stuff.

"Well he's not in here," Lisanna said glancing around the room, "Might as well leave." Lisanna walked away and closed the door behind her. But Lisanna should have found one thing, a sticky note on behind the door saying: **Meeting the **_**Raggers**_** today.**

**)(*&^%$# !**

Lucy sat in the dinning table, sitting next to Daniel. King Jude, her father, was sitting near her and Daniel's parents were sitting across form him. The parents were all giggling and laughing, making such loud noises. Valerie, who was serving the guests, had to roll her eyes so many times making Lucy giggle uncontrollably.

Queen Risa stuffs a piece of chicken in her mouth. After she was finish chewing, she asked, "So how do you want to plan this wedding, King Jude?"

King Jude wiped the crumbs from his mouth with a napkin. He laid the napkin on the plate while Valerie came in to pour more wine in for him. Valerie quickly grabbed his plate before walking off and grabs Lucy's plate and Daniel's, and so on. Valerie can grab many plates at once; she was experience for that when she was working for her father before she left.

"Well I have no idea, maybe doves can be at the wedding," King Jude suggested. Lucy rolled her eyes receiving glares at Queen Risa. Queen Risa smiled bashfully at King Jude. King Jack, her husband, fumed inside with jealousy.

"We can also put blue roses at the wedding," Queen Risa said. She touched her husband's shoulder telling to calm down. King Jack let out a sigh, and folded his hands on the table.

"Where can you find blue roses at a wedding?" Lucy asked. Queen Risa threw the girl a vicious glare. Lucy raised her hands in defensive mode.

_Well,_ Lucy thought, _she hates me. _

Queen Risa crossed her legs; she was a beautiful queen towards Lucy's perspective though she has some attitude problems. Queen Risa has honey blonde hair put into a nice firm bun. She was wearing a golden puffy dress (which was hideous towards Lucy) and a blue ribbon in the center of her dress. Her bluish eyes were cold as steel making Lucy shiver. And there was a golden crown planted on top of her head.

King Jack wore a nice, causal, normal clothes. He worn a gray suit and blue strip tie; he had a long gold jacket (or whatever you called the thing) around him. His black hair was jelled back and his blue eyes were memorizing. There was a golden crown planted on top of his head.

"We can find any blue roses anywhere, Princess Lucy," Queen Risa said. There was a hint of irritation in her voice but nobody else seems to hear it except Lucy.

"Why do I need to get married anyway?" Lucy asked. Queen Risa's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Lucy, don't say that," King Jude said politely. He looked at his daughter in a fatherly way. Lucy shrugged her shoulders before getting up. Queen Risa shot the girl a vicious glare.

"I'm leaving," Lucy said. She walked out the dinning room and slams the door behind her. She stomps her feet, cheeks puff in irritation, and walked towards her room. She opens the door and closes it before taking off her shoes. Lucy walked towards the bed and lay on it.

"Ughh, I wish I can do what I want," Lucy said turning her body to the side. King Jude opens the door, as he saw his daughter; he walked towards her and sat next to her at the edge of the bed. He strokes her blonde hair.

"What you did was rude, Lucy," King Jude said. His voice seems to soothe Lucy, like she just saw roses on a warm day.

"Well I don't want to get married," Lucy said. Lucy's turns her body around to face her father.

"You have to Lucy," King Jude replied, "we already had this discussion." Lucy pouted at her father before sitting up from the bed.

"Daniel is a nice guy," King Jude said earning a glare from his daughter. "He is a wonderful guy and once you get to know him, you will fall in love with him, like I did with your mother. I promise you that."

Lucy pulled a strand of blonde hair behind her ears. She stared at her father. "Well if you mean wonderful, you actually mean arrogant, rude, disgusting." Lucy said. Her father his hand on her knee.

"Lucy, I know this is hard for you, but you'll have to accept the fact that you're getting married." King Jude said with a smile. "Anyways, Queen Risa wants you to go wedding-dress shopping on Sunday."

Lucy eyes bugged out. "Sunday, can't she do it Friday," Lucy said. She has plans with Natsu on Sunday. She promised him she'll go to the Aquarium with him. She already told Valerie and Levy; they are so ecstatic and can't wait until Sunday to come.

"Why, do you have plans on Sunday?" King Jude asked. He raised a curious eyebrow. Lucy gave him a weak smile. She can't tell her father, no, not yet.

"Nope," Lucy said sadly.

"Good," her father said giving her daughter a kiss on the forehead. "She'll be seeing you on Sunday." And then Lucy's father left. Lucy smiled sadly once again; how can she tell Natsu that she can't attend the Aquarium on Sunday.

"Sorry Natsu," Lucy said, "I guess I won't be going to the Aquarium on Sunday, but thanks for offering. "

Lucy officially hated Queen Risa.

**_(_)$6%*&^%$# !~**

"Help!" a voice shouted urgently, "Somebody, please come and help me." Natsu ran towards the voice and saw a boy conscious on the ground; there was blood splatter everywhere. And Natsu knew he was already too late. Natsu walked towards the boy and bend down a little so he can get a quick view. The boy seemed about Natsu's age, around 16 or 17. His eyes were wide open and dilated; his mouth bubbled up with blood. His brown hair looked like it was cut off by a knife. There was a big gush of blood on his hands and chest. It also looked like he peed in his pants.

Natsu was shock; he was shocked alright. He didn't even notice that a knife flew over his head and landed on the brick wall. Natsu pivoted his head around and saw a guy who had so many piercing on. His hair was black and looked a little spiky at the end of his hair. He looks like steel to Natsu. A cold hard steel.

"Well look what we have here," The boy said, His voice is like steel. "A little boy sticking his nose into someone else's business."

Natsu's teeth gritted. He unleashed into his full height and pinned the boy onto the wall. Natsu's eyes were like fire that was burning you with only one stare. He was angry. Yep. Natsu was angry.

"Did you do this?" Natsu asked. His voice lowered dangerously trying to make the man he pinned scared.

"Yeah, like it, Gehee," The boy said. Natsu gritted his teeth again before holding out his fist.

"Hold it, leave Gajeel alone," a sudden voice said. An all too familiar voice. Where had Natsu heard this voice before? Natsu pivoted his head before his eyes were dilated. The boy that was holding a rock was Gray.

"Gray?" Natsu asked his eyes still dilated.

**A/N: I left you with that kind of ending, ha. I'm so mean. I really hope you'll like the chapter. I worked very hard on this. Please favorite and review away. Until next time.**

**Bye!**

**Green Gravity**


End file.
